


Buzz

by Huntress13



Series: Impala Dreamer's End of the Year Quickie challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: For @impala-dreamer End of the Year Quickie challengePrompt: Whiskey’s goneSam and Y/N get into some trouble while Dean’s away on a hunt.Warnings: Truth Spell, Implied Smut
Relationships: sam winchester x reader
Series: Impala Dreamer's End of the Year Quickie challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583680





	Buzz

Hmm looks like Dean left a bottle of Honey flavoured Family Business Beer co whiskey on the table.

I might as well have some don’t want it to go to waste.

I go over and grab a glass from the kitchen get to work on the bottle.

30 mins later and third of the way through the bottle Sam comes out from his room.

“Y/N you’ve been quiet so I thought I’d check in on you.

Oh I can see why seems like you got into the whiskey again.” Sam said.

He smiles and shakes his head at me.

Sam sits down and joins me.

After a few glasses Sam start looking at me with lust in his multi-spectrum eyes.

“Sam why on earth are you looking at me like that.” I asked.

“Y/N I just want to try something Sam replied as he got up from his seat.

In the blink of an eye he places a heated kiss on my lips

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you kiss me. I mumbled through the kiss.

After shedding our clothes we end up christening the entire bunker minus Dean’s bed.

We eventually make it to Sam’s room.

“Can’t believe I waited this long Y/N and I love that you are finally mine darling. ” Sam said with smirk on his face.

I’ll never get tired of the feeling of Sam’s hands lovingly roaming my body and intense orgasms. No one in my life has ever made me feel this good.

Our post orgasmic bliss gets interrupted by the sound of Dean returning home.

“God damn rabbits. I am glad you two are finally together but did you really have soil every surface in the bunker!” Dean yelled from down the hall.

“We’ll clean up later Dean. Thanks for the whiskey we really enjoyed it. ” I replied.

“I didn’t buy any whiskey Y/N” Dean said confused.

With that response I untangle myself from Sam much to his dismay.

I throw on Sam’s red flannel and go inspect the bottle. 

There’s a note stuck to the bottom. Why didn’t I see it earlier?

** _“Samuel and Y/N_**

** _ Dean’s hunt wasn’t a coincidence I sent him on it so you two could be alone._ **

** _I was getting tired of you two dearies dancing around your feelings so I slipped a truth spell in this whiskey._ **

** _Hope it helped._ **

** _Sincerely, _ **

** _Rowena_ **

** _Queen of Hell_ **

I shake my head and smile at the note it certainly did help Rowena thank you. I should probably make sure that truth _**whiskey’s gone**_.

_ **I like the buzz deep ‘cause of what it does to me** _

_ **I get a fuzzy feeling washing over me** _

_ **I get a rush now honey when you’re touching me** _

_ **Is it love? Is it love? Is it love? Is it love?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Halestorm's Buzz


End file.
